Life after the enchantment
by chlodiggitydog
Summary: After the curse was broken, new and interesting challenges takes place. Rated T for caution. I changed the name because I really didn't like it. On hold for now, I currently have no inspiration for it right now
1. Protologue

**I'm back, now this is life after the curse, not the what if, it's after the story of the real movie. I had a great idea :3 anyway let us get to the story!**

* * *

 _Protologue_

"Belle" The man said "Its me" he grabs her hands as he said that giving her time to looking into his ocean like eyes.

It took a bit for Belle to see through it but she held out her hand to his hair hesitating for a bit then she played with his hair, then she looked back into his eyes then sees her beast "It is you!" she exclaimed then they leaned into a kiss with her hands on his chest, when their lips meet her hands moved up to the neck, and she heard fireworks and looked up and around her seeing Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts come in.

The a blue thing went around Lumiere turning him into a human, the beast finally said "Lumiere" then it happened to Cogsworth the beast face lit up even more "Cogsworth." Mrs. Potts finally came when she turned back her hat was over her eyes then the beast lifted it up "Mrs Potts!" he gathered them into a hug while Belle was in the background smiling away.

She then notice the footstool dog 'sulton' with Chip on his back saying "Mama, mama!", then they went around in a circle turning into a dog and a child. Chip went into his mother's arms laughing with her when she said "My goodness"

The beast finally went back to Belle looking excited lifting her up and twirling her around. Then suddenly time went forward to the dancing scene as they were Human.

After they did a very long dance the beast and Belle went out to the gardens Belle finally asked "what's your name?"

The beast looked at her with confusion while she just randomly blurted out that question. Then he finally hesitated to say "It's Adam"

Belle looked at him with a happy look in her eyes "Adam, that suits you" she hugged his neck as they went into another kiss.

* * *

 **Whew that took a bit, but now on for me to write the next chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying your weekend if you a reading this right when this comes out, and with love to my readers, I diggity say goodbye!**

 **-Diggity**


	2. Chapter 1, Blooming love

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Now, what helps me make these stories listening to beauty and the beast so I can get a great idea from it, I am listening to the enchanted christmas so if you see something that from the movie it gave me an inspiration. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah I figured out the wardrobes name! But I like Madame Bouche :P**

* * *

Things had changed since the curse Belle and Adam haven't seen each other in a long time, thanks to Cogsworth, who is making Adam study on history and making Belle train like a princess because sooner or later Adam will propose to Belle. But we take place when it was time for Belle to take a morning stroll in the gardens. Cogsworth was forcing Adam to keep studying until he gotten too far on Adams temper.

"Cogsworth! I am going to talk with her for a while till it's time for the proposal, and! If you want to keep me studying don't over work me!" Adam yelled at the servant who just crossed the line

Cogsworth was a little scared when Adam yelled his name he just went "Meep!" then after Adam yelled at him he finally spoke "Fine, you can go, but please be back at noon?"

Adam glared at him saying "I am going to take the day off, to spend time with Belle she would probably want a break from all the work you're making her do."

Cogsworth just nodded then watching as Adam walked out of the room. Finally reaching Belles room and knocking on her door, till she said "Come in!" and when she saw it was Adam Belle sighed in relief because she was not wanting Cogsworth to interrupt her walk.

"Would you like to do me the honor of walking with you?" Adam asked holding out his hand untill Belle took it nodding her head.

So when they were walking Adam wanted to show her something and pulling her arm playfully until she asked "Adam, where are we going?" giggling he covered her eyes "Adam, is this another surprise?" She asked.

"Belle just close your eyes so I can take you there" Adam replied feeling her eyes closed then he removed his hands and took her farther putting her at the bench then kneeling at his knee "Belle you can open your eyes now." Adam said.

When she opened her eyes she gasp, when she saw that Adam is on his knee with a white box in his hand, finally she managed to say "Adam.."

He laughed a little "Belle, Will you marry me?" Adam asked she was speechless so she just nodded then he got up from the ground and they started to kiss.

* * *

Later on Adam got the whole castle together and made an announcement, everyone just stares with a surprise look until Belle shows her engagement ring, everyone gasps then leaps for joy. Cogsworth finally started to drag Adam by the arm to his study he looks at Belle who just motions to go on.

* * *

 **How do you like that :P next chapter will probably come out today if I still have my writer mood. But for now goodbye from your friend Diggity**

 **-Diggity**


	3. Chapter 2 things heats up part 1

**Chapter two time :P I hope you guys enjoy the multiple chapter posting, this is a chapter where things get heated up. Now lets go read!**

* * *

It has been days since the proposal, Adam just got more busy one day he requested to Cogsworth that Belle could be with him, Cogsworth answer was the most worse part.

"No sire she would just distract yo-" He got cut off when he saw the rage building in Adam.

Adam walked closely to Cogsworth then yelled "Cogsworth who is the master here!? It's bad enough that I have to spend all the time I could with her studying, You are lucky she is allowing this." then he said again "Cogsworth please go request to Belle that she is to come here if she says yes. Now go on!"

Cogsworth ran off to Belle's room knocking on the door and saying "Mademoiselle, the Master would like to have you join him." The door opened and Belle walked out

She puts her hands on her hip "Okay only since its Adam request I will now let me do my hair." she asked smiling

"Of course Mademoiselle!" and with that Cogsworth went off.

* * *

Adam was doing some reading while Cogsworth was out until a voice rang into his head saying 'I will take your most valuable possession.' he murmured "belle," then he got off and left the room calling out 'Belle' when he heard a shriek, the scream sounded like Belle's. He ran towards the screaming when it got stopped.

* * *

Before that, Belle finished her hair and started to walk down the hallways towards the study when she turned the corner she bumbed into Lefou and 3 bulky men , when something snuck behind her and puts its hand over her shoulders she started screaming then the man covered her mouth.

Lefou said something like "thats belle alright, but why is someone strange like her in a giant castle all by herself" then a masked figure came walking behind him, it looked a little familiar to her.

It said in a deep voice "take her out to the bridge I will lure the prince out to her so we can have a little fun but first" the figure walked towards her puting its finger under her chin "Adam will beg for your life" he whispered.

Then the man threw her out the window but she was caught by another man, then everyone else jumped down.

* * *

Adam raced around the castle looking for Belle, when he gets stopped by Lumiere "Master where are you going, aren't you suppose to be reading history" He asked

"Belle needs me right now" Adam replied walking off when he exited the Castle to see a paper on the ground when he picked it up and it said.

 _Dear prince Adam,_

 _I have your precious Belle if you ever want to see her again then go to your bridge. If you don't she will die._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Walter the Older brother of Gaston._

TBC

* * *

 **DUH DUH DUH! Yes Belle has been kidnapped, and Gaston now has a older brother I will give a little backstory of Gaston**

 **Gaston had 3 brothers 1 older and 2 younger, Now the eldest was the fathers favourite and whenever they played games he always told Gaston no. Now since he was a favourite the father never paid atttention to Gaston at all, but one day he was abandon and left on the streets when a tiny boy found him they called him Lefou and his parents took Gaston in. When the girls of the village saw him they went head over heels for him. One day a girl and her father move in.**

 **Thats all for now Cya guys later with love.**

 **-Diggity**


	4. Chapter 3 things heats up part 2

**Eyyy, thank you for your support on my stories! Sometimes I do this when I'm in the car so I have something to do! Anyways this is the next chapter of my newest story, any ideas to help this story get better would help tremendously. Lets get reading!**

* * *

As Adam finished the letter he slammed it down and got up going to Cogsworth who was just standing there. He asked "Where is Belle" trying to seem as calm as he could be.

"Master she said she wanted to do her hair, but she would've been done a while ago and here at this moment" Cogsworth replied with no fear playing with a hang nail

Adam was about to yell when he remembered the note and ran inside his study for a bit and he read it again it had said _if you want her back meet me at the bridge._ "Cogsworth I'm going to the bridge" he said running out handing Cogsworth the letter and went down the stairs.

* * *

Belle struggled but when your tied up its really hard to get out, or so it seems because Belle has a trick up her sleeve and the only way it works is if they tie poorly, which they did Walter isn't as great of a hunter as Gaston was so he ties very poorly. When she got the knot in a spot that when she was ready she can pull it out but she knew Adam would come so she just sat there.

"Keep struggling all you want because you'll never get out of there" Walter said when he said that and turned around she rolled her eyes then started to pretend she was struggling.

 _How was he their father's favourite, sure he can capture someone but not really tie that well and isn't as smart_ Belle thought waiting for Adam to come. When he did she motioned for him to come close then stop. As he done so she pulled the string and punch the guys that were guarding her then Adam attacked the two other ones that were up ahead of Walter. Belle decided to have a little trick so she grabbed Lefou while he was cheering with the other guys and held him over the cliff now everyone except for walter knew that she wouldn't drop him.

"Walter I'm about to drop one of your family royal crew, come and stop me" Belle said trying to pull his attention away from Adam which worked

As he was distracted Adam went for a punch that knocked him out on the ground "Nice trick Belle that'll work for anyone as smart as him" Adam replied

Belle put Lefou on the ground "You know I wouldn't do that, now please go back to the village so we don't have to hurt you" Belle said shooing him away when he left Adam walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulder

"Belle tell me what happened" Adam said looking into her eyes so she started to talk about what happened and everything

* * *

 **Its a little short but ah well, read this chapter and keep on reading Beauty and the beast ;)**

 **With love**

 **-Diggity**


	5. Announcement

**This really isn't a story its all my announcements though for beauty and the beast. Well I just watched the final trailer and I uh died…. So I'm very excited for the new movie!**


	6. Chapter 4, Family love yeah no

**Hey guys! So I'm typing in the car again, but I was wondering, would anyone be interested in writing as a team? We would need 2 or 3 writers at least 1 editor, and one that just reads and bring out ideas! I would request to be a writer myself but if we do a team we can decide if they go on my account or if you have an account. It would be Beauty and the beast unless we fandom on the same thing, like maybe Aladdin. well this is my idea hope you think about it if you like it pm me or email me at** **chlodiggitydog** **and be able to use google docs or if we want to skype, a site where people can type and read all together. But i would put no swear words, its because I'm not comfortable about it, so that's my brilliant idea hope you consider!**

* * *

"Adam, what do you think he was after" Belle asked, then suddenly gasped

Adam looked at her with a worried face. "Belle what is it?" he asked taking her into an embrace looking down at her.

"I-It might b-be G-Gaston that could be i-in charge o-of t-this" She said looking up at him, Adam could see that she was very worried.

"If it was Gaston he would've done it himself" Adam said hugging her tighter resting his head on hers. _What would Walter want to do with me if Belle wasn't so clever_ He thought

They walked down to the parlor being greeted by Lumiere who had a letter in his hand. "Master, mistress we just got a letter from the Master's family would you like to read it?" He handed it to Adam who just /looked frustrated.

"Adam, let's go to the library I want to grab a book to read" Belle said already walking out the door. Adam sooned to follow with the letter in his hands.

* * *

As they arrived at the Library they were welcomed by Cogsworth who was hunting down history book Adam then looked at Belle, she just walked ahead.

Cogsworth hear the footsteps made by Belle he turned around "Oh, it's only you Belle, and Adam, if you want I can leave." he started to walk out the door when Adam stopped him.

"I think I know the history by now" he said crossing his arms " but you may take those to the study just in case I need to know a little more" Cogsworth just nodded rushing out from the door.

Adam then sat on the couch waiting for Belle to grab a book and join him, when she did he pulled out the letter and read it out loud

 _Dear Prince Adam,_

 _We would love to meet your Fiance. In order for you to become King of France, we need to see her. She is approved to marry you but we would love to see how educated she is. You have a month to bring her._

 _Sincerely_

 _King Williams and the royal court._

Adam got up in rage, "My Uncle had to do this" When he said this Belle walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Maybe this is a good thing" she replied walking back to her spot on the couch

Adam looked at her with a surprised look, and asked "Why? You're only going to the capital and be questioned" He said sitting next to her

Belle looked at him "Because, I could get a chance to know more about your family and they know me" Belle said calmly surprising Adam.

* * *

 **Ok thats the end of this, hope you guys consider my offer :D**

 **-Diggity**


	7. Chapter 5, Jealous Beauty

**You guys should write more of what ifs and after the curse! I would love to read those type of works! So uh I was planning on writing on saturday the 18th but that was my birthday so we had a fun day! But this is my continuation of my version of life after the curse.**

* * *

 _Jealous Beauty_

It's been weeks since Walter has come and "tried" to get revenge on Adam and Belle for the lost of his brother. But he was not that smart…. Even Gaston was smarter! They were trying to get ready to let Belle meet his family hoping that they would approve of her. Belle got curious with Adam and asked him a simple question.

"Adam, did you like any other girls before I came into your life?" Belle asked hoping that his answer would be no but that didn't seem to be the case.

Adam scratched his neck hoping to not get a Jealous belle on his hands "Well… I did like one girl." He replied about ready to have Belle storm out of the room. But instead she was staring at him like she was saying continue. "This was before I was the Beast but her name was Clarice a noblety. When she saw that I was a little bit into her she took things too far. We were too close. One day I saw her with a son of the duke she was laughing at his bad jokes." Adam looked at the floor.

"That's terrible! So she used you?" Belle said seeing that he regretted liking her in anyway. "Is that why you closed up your heart?"

Adam looked at her and replied "kind-of, my parents died after my heart has been broken once that's closed it off once and for all. When she saw me once more after I told her to leave this palace she had said 'This isn't the last you have seen of me! I will come back and steal your heart once more!' Ever since that one day while I was a beast I was hoping she would come back and we fall in love. But you came instead." Adam finally said holding Belle hands staring into her eyes about ready to lean in for a kiss.

"Sire! Someone is here to see you!" Cogsworth rushed in taking a lot of exhausted breaths as he ruined the best moment.

Adam stood up and asked "Who?"

Cogsworth hesitated to say for a moment then finally said, "you remember that Clarice?" he tried to show a smile hoping that his master wouldn't yell at him.

"Take Belle and I to Clarice at once." Adam replied sternly holding out his arm to Belle and allow her to take it.

* * *

 **I just felt like making a few chapters where it gives a big chance for Belle to get jealous!**

 **The picture I use for this account is my real life chicken that I have! I own and show chickens for fun :P**

 **-Diggity**


End file.
